Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{4} 16$
If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $4^{y} = 16$ In this case, $4^{2} = 16$, so $\log_{4} 16 = 2$.